russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Janella: A Teen Princess' and 'Voltron Man' Leading in Kantar's National TV Ratings
April 27, 2015 Isko Salvador as Brod Pete (1), Sam Pinto as Mindy Sombrano (2-2), Aldred Nasayao (2-3), Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes (3), Marlo Mortel (4), Janella Salvador (5), Jenine Desiderio and Zoren Legaspi (6-1), Xyriel Manabat (6-2), Jerome Ponce (7), Liza Soberano (8) and Robi Domingo (9) (Janella: A Teen Princess: print ad) Mon Castro (1), Cacai Bautista (2), Raymond Bagatsing (3), Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre (4-1), Lance Lucido and Harvey Bautista (4-2), AJ Muhlach (5), Andrei Felix (6-1), Coleen Garcia (6-2), Josh Padilla (7), Virginia Pozon (8), Mon Castro (9) and Edward Mendez (10) (Voltron Man: print ad) NOTES: # IBC-13 captured the top 3 slots in the list of most watched TV shows nationwide last April 24, 2015. Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man leads the number one with a national TV rating of 34.8% and 34.1%, followed by the country's undisputed number 1 news program Express Balita (33.9%). # For the first time in the history since the country's leading network ABS-CBN still in No. 1 and GMA, IBC shows made into No. 1 spot for the primetime race with the light fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess and the light action-fantasy superhero drama Volron Man tops the No. 1 slot in the primetime race during weeknights and the top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? which is also ranked its No. 1 during its Sunday primetime slot. The strong showing of IBC-13 programs, proves that Philippine television is dominated by the two giant networks. Janella Salvador, AJ Muhlach and Drew Arellano stars for IBC-13 shows made in No. 1 (Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) 'April 24, 2015 (Friday)' DAYTIME: # Janella: A Teen Princess (IBC) - 34.8% # Voltron Man (IBC) - 34.1% # Express Balita (IBC) - 33.9% # Nathaniel (ABS-CBN) - 32.2% # Forevermore (ABS-CBN) - 29.7% # Maghihintay Sa'yo (IBC) - 25.7% # TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) - 24.8% # Anna Luna (IBC) - 22.7% # Bridges of Love (ABS-CBN) - 21.6% # SpongeBob SquarePants (IBC) - 20.1% # Yagit (GMA) - 19.8% # The Half Sisters (GMA) / APO Tanghali Na! (IBC) - 19.0% # TreseBella: Only You, My Love (IBC) - 18.9% # Once Upon A Kiss (GMA) - 17.0% # Inday Bote (ABS-CBN) - 16.7% # Oh My G! (ABS-CBN) / Fairy Tail (GMA) - 16.3% # Second Chances (GMA) - 15.4% # Pari Koy (GMA) - 15.3% # 24 Oras (GMA) - 14.8% # Eat Bulaga! (GMA) - 14.3% # Flordeliza (ABS-CBN) - 13.7% # It's Showtime (ABS-CBN) - 13.6% # Aquino & Abunda Tonight (ABS-CBN) - 13.0% # Kailan Ba Tama Ang Mali? (GMA) - 13.2% # Takeshi's Castle (IBC) - 11.8% April 25, 2015 (Saturday) DAYTIME: # 2015 PBA Commissioners' Cup Finals Game 4: Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (IBC) - 34.6% # Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN) - 32.5% # Your Face Sound Familar (ABS-CBN) - 30.5% # Maya Loves Sir Chief (IBC) - 22.9% # Magpakailanman (GMA) - 21.2% # APO Tanghali Na! (IBC) - 20.6% # Home Sweetie Home (ABS-CBN) - 20.3% # Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (IBC) - 19.1% # T.O.D.A.S. (IBC) - 17.6% # Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay Na Kwento (GMA) - 18.7% # Spongebob Squarepants (IBC) - 16.4% # Eat Bulaga! (GMA) - 14.8% # Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan (ABS-CBN) - 14.7% # Celebrity Bluff (GMA) / Viva Box Office: ABNKKBSNPLAko?! The Movie - 14.4% # Kalerasyon (GMA) - 13.7% # Ipaglaban Mo! (ABS-CBN) - 12.9% # It's Showtime (ABS-CBN) - 12.0% # The Fairly OddParents (IBC) - 11.9% # Sabado-Badoo (GMA) - 11.5% # ONE FC (IBC) - 11.3% # Maynila (GMA) - 11.2% # Dragon Ball Fight Presents The Way to the Strongest (GMA) - 10.8% # Bubble Gang (GMA) - 10.7% # Wish Ko Lang! (GMA) - 10.5% # S.O.C.O.: Scene of the Crime Operatives (ABS-CBN) - 10.3%